Dauther Of The Reaper
by Darkfur-vampwolf
Summary: A collection of shorts posted in random order of Hei and Yin settling down a few years after season 2. What happens when they find a tiny infant at their doorstep. Ratings of chapters will vary greatly so will be rated T for saftey and may change.


I had this idea a while back, I'm procrastinating on my other fanfictions and there is literally no fanfiction on here with this idea...trust me I checked...No really...ok go ahead look I will wait. Anyway this fic will be a collection of shorts in random order of hei and yin being parents. Some will be funny, others heartwarming and sometimes very depressing. This is technically two shorts since its the first chapter. Again the shorts will be posted in random order because I dont have that many ideas for chapters and it would be too much work to put them all in order. Ok ok on with the story I know...enjoy ^^

* * *

**Happy News**

Hei was sitting at the table staring at Yin. He wasn't really staring at Yin really. He was staring at what she was holding. His face was cold and neutral as any contractor. His life finnaly turned around after a decade of suffering and sacrifice and this happens. It was only a few years after the whole izanagi incident. After all the fighting and all the running, they were finnaly able to settle down in one spot. Yin stared down at the infant she held in her arms. Her face emotionless but her eyes seemed happy. She was poking the poor child's cheek. When she did that it started to cry much to Hei's dismay and Yin just rocked the baby.

Hei looked down at the note with a cold and heartless face that any contractor would be proud of. The note left behind by the supposed parent of the child. It stated that the child would be much happier with them. That was funny. Hei scowled. He wasn't laughing though. He was the black reaper. He was a deadly assassin and mercenary who would kill anyone that stood in his way. He was given a child. The note didn't even give the child's name. Was he supposed to give the girl a name? He didn't deserve a child nor did he want one. He had done too many terrible things. His face grew darker at the thought of the past but a voice interupted his little brooding session. "Hei."

He looked up to Yin. "What is it?" Yin pointed at his face. "Your making that face again Hei. It will get stuck like that if you don't stop." Hei slammed the note on the table. "We should give it away." Yin glared at Hei. He was actually caught off guard. Ever since Hell's gate she started to show emotion everyonce in a while but it always caught him off guard. "She isn't an it Hei. Besides." She said as she turned to look at the infant. "I want to keep her." Hei sighed. "We can't afford her." "We can manage." Yin kept rocking the little girl who started to giggle in her arms. "We can't watch her 24/7 we have a shop to run." "I don't do anything anyway. someone won't let me do anything." She responded.

Hei grumbled at her response. He hated when she got like this. He was going to lose. He knew it and so did she. Still he had to keep going. "That's because you are blind Yin." "I can see just fine." She turned to the human shaped specter standing in the cup of water on the table. Hei looked at it too. It still unnerved him. He feared Yin would fall under it's influence again. Yin kept assuring him that wouldn't happen but still. He shook his head to get rid of that thought. He put his hand on his cheek and looked at Yin. "No" She however didn't even look at him when she responded. "Yes."

He lost. He silently cursed to himself. Was this what being normal was like? Having fights and losing? He couldn't believe he was caving in on this. He got up and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to go buy a few things alright? I'm not sharing a bed with a baby. I'll be back later." Hei stated. Yin nodded and smiled as soon as he closed the door. It was rare for her to smile but she couldn't help it. She was...happy.

She knew Hei wasn't that happy, but he would come around. She was the only person who knew what he really wanted. Sometimes He himself forgot. He wanted two things in life. He wanted to be happy and he wanted to make other people happy. That is why he lost the little fight. He wanted her to win. He wanted her to get what she wanted. She wanted what he wanted. A new begining. The concept made her smile abit more. It reminded her Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. A pair of swords named after a swordsmith and his wife. Seperated the swords had no ambition. No 'reason' of being except for eachother. She and Hei were the same. They had no reason of living other than eachother. 'Well until now' She thought as she started poking the child's face again.

* * *

**Bad dreams**

His eyes shot wide open when he heard the door creak. Someone was in the room. His body tensed but he stayed still as he heard the footsteps getting closer. He readied his body to kill the intruder. He closed his eyes again listening. A million thoughts raced into his mind. Who was it? Why were they here? He was just about to jump up and kill who ever it was. The blue aura appeared around him and the pupils of his eyes went red when he heard. "Daddy?"

Hei turned in bed and saw his daughter. "Xing...what are you doing up?" The little girl was rubbing her eyes. It was so dark but Hei could see she was crying. "I had a bad dream. Can I come sleep with you and mommy?" Hei smiled and put his hand on her head. "If you promise not to wake mommy ok?" He said as he started to pick the little five year old up and put her in the space between him and Yin. "What was your dream?" "The bad man again."

Hei froze when he heard her say that. She had this dream before. He had no idea how she could dream about that. She had it enough to where he could think of a good picture of the 'bad man'. It was him. All dressed in black with a white face. The setting and the scenario of the dreams varied but the ending was always the same. He always killed just by touching the person. The person could be running or taking a stand but the ending was always the same. That person died. When that person died Xing would always run from him. He would always catch her and the dream would end.

There was no way she could know about the reaper. He didn't want her to know. He wouldn't let her know. Her voice broke his train of thought. "Daddy? I'm scared." He felt her leaning into him. He put his arm around her as he layed back down. He smiled at her. It was a false smile, but after years of practice, he was very good at it. "I will not let that man ever get you. Ok?" Xing nodded and smiled back at him. "I love you daddy." "I love you too Xing. Now go to sleep." He told her. She smiled more as she pressed her head into her father's chest. "Good night daddy." "Good night. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Well I hoped you liked this first chapter. I made Xing adopted because I honestly couldn't imagine with all my might and imagination of Yin being pregnant. I swear I tried but it didn't look right so this is the next best thing. Review and/or follow.


End file.
